Wasted
by lisamb2
Summary: Summary: Things are changing at the Jeffersonian. Booth and Brennan have been in a relationship but Brennan’s inability to commit causes Booth to end it. Brennan reaction to the end of their relationship is anything but stellar. She begins to drink an
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me. I am simply borrowing them for a good time.**

Summary: Things are changing at the Jeffersonian. Booth and Brennan have been in a relationship but Brennan's inability to commit causes Booth to end it. Brennan reaction to the end of their relationship is anything but stellar. She begins to drink and attempts to hide it from her colleagues and Booth. Her work is suffering and she has been called on the carpet several times and is in danger of losing her job. Booth is seeing the downward spiral his partner is in but she refuses to answer any of his questions that involve her personal life. He finds out about the drinking and tries to intervene but she rebels against him. He would take her back in a heartbeat if she would marry him but he simply cannot continue their relationship without that commitment.

Chapter 1

"Dr. Brennan, we need to know the extent of the damage done to the skeleton. It was a perfect specimen when you received it." Temperance Brennan stood before the curator of the new American Revolution exhibit curator trying to explain the incident involving human remains that were sent for her to examine.

"Dr. Carlisle, the accident in the lab was entirely my fault. Remains were brought in and I did not properly secure the skeleton I was working on. I am certain that I can make the necessary repairs to the skeleton without further compromising its integrity." This was a strange position for her to be in. She had never been in an incident involving the destruction of human remains. The fact of the matter was that she had been careless and the skeleton was seriously damaged. This situation would not be nearly as bad but this was the second time in two weeks that she had made a costly mistake.

"I will be speaking to Dr. Bancroft about this later today. I would like a report beforehand Dr. Brennan." He started sternly at her and she was unable to hold his gaze. She was falling apart and her work, which had never suffered, was going down the drain.

"I'll get something to your office within the hour," she told him quietly.

"Dr. Brennan, I have worked with you in the past and have never had any problems. It is astonishing to find someone of your caliber being so careless. Is there some kind of problem?"

"A mistake," she muttered. _It had all been a very bad mistake._

"Hopefully it's a mistake that won't cost you your career Dr Brennan." Of course this mistake would not cost her to lose her job but any more would certainly look bad for her. She had worked hard to get where she was and did not want it to fall apart but she was so unsure of her life at the moment that she almost didn't care.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I hear things didn't go well with Carlisle," Angel, her best friend, said in the doorway of her office.

"As well as could be expected I guess since I did royally screw up. I'm sure I will face some type of censure this time."

"This time?"

"I didn't say anything about the last incident. I compromised the remains of a 1500 year old mummy that was to be used in an exhibit two weeks ago. I exposed it to some chemicals that damaged the wrappings and underlying bone."

"Why didn't you say something? How did it happen?"

"I simply picked up the wrong chemical. It was a mistake. I was tired and should not have been handling the remains but I couldn't sleep." That was partially the truth. She didn't sleep well anymore but she had come to the lab after too many drinks and started working in the wee hours of the morning.

"This is not like you Sweetie. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Just going through a rough patch Ang. Everything will be alright." The last person she wanted to see was standing in her doorway. It had been a month since he had graced the lab and the pain of loss smashed into her when she saw him standing there.

"What kind of rough patch?"

"Hey Booth! Long time see." Angela was oblivious to the relationship that he and her best friend had been engaged in for months and he was certain that Bones hadn't confided in her since he ended it.

"Hey!" He said lacking enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan said without thinking.

"I was in neighborhood," he replied sarcastically. "We're still partners Bones. I was just assigned to another section for a short while. I thought you might like to head back into the field." She looked at him and wondered how he could act as if nothing had changing between them. She was a wreck and he carried on as if nothing had happened and that angered her.

"Well, you should have called. I need to get a report typed up and delivered within the hour, so I really don't have time to visit." Her voice was tinged with agitation as she eyeballed Booth and wondered about his audacity.

"What's going on Bones?" He asked nonchalantly.

"It doesn't involve you so I would appreciate it if you would leave because I have to get this report finished."

"I was hoping we could have lunch. Can't you cut out for a little while?"

"No, I can't. There was some trouble in the lab involving some remains."

"What happened?"

"It's none of your business!" she almost screamed. He was behaving as if he had the right to know personal details about her life. Hadn't he given that up when he left her? Sure she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted but still, he left her.

"Bones, I really think we need to talk. I'm back to regular duty now and that means I be coming back with cases. I have to know if you are still going to work with me here. I still need my partner." She turned from him and hid that fact that her eyes welled with tears. Could she work with him?

They had been partners for over three years before they had become lovers. For months they had basked in their newfound relationship. Both of them had been happy and content until Booth purposed. Temperance never wanted to get married or have children and she tried to explain her reasons to Booth but in the end her refusal to commit to him had pushed him away.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack appeared in her doorway but did not enter.

"Yes?"

"I have finished the repair on the skull and I wanted you to take a look at it."

"Zack, I told you not to worry with it. It was my mistake and I should be the one to fix it." _Her mistake? Bones didn't make mistakes…did she?_

"Why would Zack be repairing a skull?" He had picked up on the fact that he said repair instead of reconstruct.

"Booth, you're right. We do need to talk and get some things out of the way. I cannot, however, go to lunch with you because I damaged a Revolutionary War skeleton. Now I have to get a detailed report completed and set to Dr. Carlisle and Dr. Bancroft. Zack should not have repaired the skull yet because they were waiting on my report." The last thing she felt like doing was explaining to Booth how close she was coming to losing her job at the Jeffersonian.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was being pushy. I should understand by now that you can't simply drop everything because I want to have lunch." He moved to the door but paused and looked back at her with anguish in his eyes. "Give me a call when you have some free time."

Fifteen minutes later Brennan was seated at her computer typing out the report that had been requested of her. She was weary and wanted to leave work today. Maybe some time alone with a nice bottle of merlot was what she needed to focus. She sent the report and left the lab without talking to anyone. Thirty minutes later she was in her living room with a nice bottle of scotch. To hell with the wine! She needed something to work a little faster.

For most of the evening she simply sat in the living room nursing the scotch and listening to music. She was mellow and melancholy with nothing to do but think. Several of the songs that played reminded her of her time with Booth. They were songs that they had danced to and made love to and she couldn't fight the tears that fell. She downed the amber liquid in the tumbler and hurriedly poured another. The numbness was beginning to set in but the tears would not stop falling.

Only when the alcohol soothed her wounds, did she admit that she missed him. The intoxicant provided her with a buffer because she was able to think about Booth and the love they made and shared without falling apart. She, Temperance Brennan, had never been an emotional person but since the break up, every emotion and nerve seemed to be raw, but the scotch helped salve the hurt.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brennan woke up with a bitch of a headache and little recollection of the previous evening. The last coherent thought she had was of Booth and how she longed to have him there with her. The alcohol she had consumed soon made her forget that foolishness and allowed the pain to disappear…at least for a few hours.

She struggled out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. She stumbled to the bathroom to brush the horrid taste out of her mouth. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand when she entered her bedroom and found that she was late…again. She decided to take a quick shower before heading to work. What excuse could she use this time? This was the third time I two weeks that she was going into work late. Angela was bound to notice and was certain that she would think there was a man involve. The truth is there was but not in the way she would think.

"Dr. Brennan?" Wonderful! Cam was going to waylay her immediately. "Could I see you in my office please?" Her tone was friendly enough but Brennan was certain she was not going to like the conversation about to take place. "Have a seat," she said when Brennan walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I wasn't feeling well last night and didn't fall asleep until very late."

"I can appreciate that Dr. Brennan but this is the third time in two weeks that you've been late and we had an important meeting this morning." Damn! She had forgotten about the meeting this morning. They were meeting with a group of forensic investigators from the D.C. Police Department and she was an integral part of it. "You were supposed to conduct the training on retrieving remains. I had to reschedule for next week. They were not happy."

"Dr. Soroyan, it slipped my mind entirely." She looked thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "I will make it up to the department by going there if it would be more convenient. I don't know what else to say."

"Are you having some kind of problem I should know about?"

"I think you know me better than that. I was ill. I was unavoidable and I have apologized. What else would you like me to say?" Her tone was defiant.

"Dr. Brennan there is also the matter of the two incidents with skeletal remains that were damaged. Your performance is not up to par and that is not like you at all."

"I entitled to make a mistake!" She almost yelled.

"Of course you are. You are, after all, human just like the rest of us. I'm not certain if they intend to bring disciplinary action against you at this point. I just want you to know that I am here if you need to talk. If there is something wrong we need to fix it."

"Thanks for the understanding but I will do better in the future. Is it alright if I go to work now?" Cam looked at her and knew that something was amiss. This was not the competent professional that she had come to know. Something was definitely wrong with the good doctor but if she refused help there was nothing she could do to help.

"I think that's all I have for the moment. I'll let the P.D. know that you will be going to their facilities next week. If something does come up please let me know in a reasonable amount of time so that I can notify them of a cancellation." Brennan simply nodded and left the office.

On her way back to her office, Brennan caught sight of Booth heading in her direction. "Morning Bones," he said blandly.

"Why are you here?" She asked bitterly.

"Some remains were found downtown this morning and they have floated the case to me. I swung by here to pick you up."

"You need to take Zack. I can't go with you today."

"Why the hell not?"

"Booth this is not the place to have this discussion. Please, come into my office." He followed her quietly dreading the announcement he knew she was about to make. She was not going to work with him anymore. "I don't want to work with the F.B.I. anymore."

"Bones, you can't do this!" His voice raised to a fevered pitch.

"First, Zack is more than capable of assisting you. Second, I do not want to work in the field. Third, I will assist in the lab but if you insist on using the Jeffersonian's resources then you will have to take Zack in the field with you." There , she had told him and it was a relief. He didn't look happy but she was doing this for her own sanity. After what she and Booth had shared, it would be impossible to resume their partnership as if nothing had happened.

"That's not acceptable Bones! We're partners!"

"Agent Booth, we were partners. My decision has been made. I will not work in the field with you or any other agent." She was trying to remain strong and unemotional but it was difficult for her. The feelings that she had for him had not abated but there was not future with him because she would not marry him nor give him the family he wanted. She couldn't. She wasn't capable of that kind of life but it didn't stop her from missing what might have been.

"What does Cam have to say about this?"

"I haven't talked to her about it yet but she will have to respect my decision."

"God damnit Bones, I won't let you do this."

"I don't see where you have a choice. I will also advise you to refer to me as Dr. Brennan. We have a professional relationship and I feel that it is undermined by that ridiculous nickname. I am an accomplished doctor and I demand the respect that goes along with that."

"So this is how it's going to be? You are going to throw away our partnership because of what's happened between us. You swore you wouldn't let it affect our working relationship. I had no idea that you would renege on your word. I thought you were better than that _Dr. Brennan_." He was angry but what right did he have. He was the one that left her and he simply expected her to forget that and go back to business as usual. Three years ago she could have done just that but he was able to break down her walls and defenses enough so that she wasn't the same person she once was.

"And I thought you would never leave me. I guess we are all mistaken at times." Damn, she hadn't meant to get personal but she could fight the torrent of emotions raging within her.

"Bones…" She shot him a venomous glare. "Dr. Brennan…forget it! You want to play this game fine! You want to hole up here in the lab again so you won't have to feel then that is your choice. Remember this Temperance, you left me long before I did. Hell, you were never there anyway." He turned and left the office quickly and with purpose. He wouldn't talk to Cam now. She knew that he would take Zack…this time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

The confrontation with Booth had left her drained. She told Cam a few hours later that she was still not feeling well and wanted to go home. Cam told her that if she wasn't feeling well tomorrow that she should just stay home. An hour later she sat on her sofa flipping through the television stations. She had never been interested in television but, for Booth, she had purchased a set and they had spent many nights watching movies.

She had picked up some take out on her way home but after a few bites she took into the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator. She eyes the beer inside but did not pull one out. She longed to have a drink but knew it wasn't prudent. After thirty more minutes of inane remote flipping, she marched in the kitchen and withdrew a beer from the fridge. She popped the cap and took a long swig. Her stomach lurched but she continued to drink anyway.

An hour later she had finished three beers and there was only one left in the fridge. She knew there was no more liquor in the apartment because she had drank the rest of that yesterday. Her only choices were to stop with one more beer or go and get more. Rational thought still reigned as she realized she shouldn't drive to the store to get more. She wondered if any delivered. Of course not, who ever heard of a delivery liquor store.

Finishing the last drink of the beer was almost upsetting to her. She wanted more. Thoughts of Booth kept plaguing her and she needed to forget. She longed for his touch and the feel of his body inside her. She longed to hear his voice. The deep timbre of his voice had been comforting and damn she needed to stop thinking. She threw on her jacket, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Navigating the streets slowly and carefully didn't seem difficult. She drove to the closest liquor store and bought enough scotch and beer that someone had to help carry it to her car. This was ridiculous, she thought as she drove back home. Her life had fallen apart and she couldn't regain control. She didn't want control; she wanted badly to erase the memories that haunted her. She arrived back home and three trips to the car later she had brought everything in.

Seated in front on the television once more she cracked open one of the bottles she had bought. She muted the set and turned on the stereo then simply sat there and began to drown her sorrows. Her next coherent thought came when she awoke hours later with a pounding head and aching heart. She undressed and stepped into the shower and let the spray wash over her.

Unfortunately the drinks from later dulled the pain of her broken heart but the memories came pouring back when she thought of how she and Booth had made love in the shower on many occasions. He always loved stepping in behind her when she didn't expect it. The first time he had joined her there she had been embarrassed. She wasn't ashamed of the nudity or the act of the sex itself but she was embarrassed of the intimacy of their actions.

Intimacy had been a problem in the beginning. She had always been able to have sex without strings but with Booth it was different. She couldn't just sleep with him and walk away because he always wanted more and wouldn't be happy until he had penetrated her defenses. As the hot water cascaded down her naked body, she thought of the time that Booth had taken her there. He had joined her, for the first time, in the shower and quickly devoured her. He had lifted her against the wall. Their coupling had be fast a frenzied and left them wanting more.

That day they spent making love, yes, making love had been the happiest day she could ever remember. She would have sworn that they had broken the laws of physics and become one for that short time. It wasn't a short time however. The longer they were together the more she felt as if they had become one but it was never enough for her to give up her convictions on marriage. No matter how much she cared about Booth, in the back of her mind she always knew he would leave…and he had.

It was two in the morning. She had watched every news show imaginable and had even attempted to read her Anthropology Journals but thoughts of Booth continued to disrupt her thoughts. She was hungry but not for food. What she wanted was a drink but she had not recovered from her earlier bout with the bottle. How do you recover from a hang over? She remembered Booth's words, "a little hair of the dog that bit you." Once again she reached for the bottle of scotch and drank herself into oblivion.

Her head was ringing painfully as she opened her eyes. It took a moment to realize that it wasn't her head ringing but her phone. She grabbed it and answered. "Br-brennannn," she said her voice terribly slurred.

"Sweetie? Is that you? You sound terrible."

"Whaisit?"

"Honey what is wrong? Are you sick?"

"Don't feeeeel gooodddd." That was certainly the truth. The fact was that she was three sheets to the wind. She couldn't focus and the room was spinning. She jumped from the couch and stumbled her way to the bathroom. The put the phone on the counter and began throwing up in the toilet. Angela was on the other end of the phone listening to the retching and became worried.

After a few moments Brennan came back on the line. "Andula?" She was still not capable of properly forming her words.

"Brennan, I'm going to come over there. You're sick and…I'll be there in a little bit."

"No!" She yelled into the phone. "Jus need to sleeeeep." Realization was beginning to dawn on Angela. Her friend wasn't sick, she was drunk.

"Sweetie, have you been drinking?"

"A bit," was her response.

"It's eight in the morning. What the hell are you doing drinking?" As far as Brennan could remember it wasn't that early when she had started drinking. She noticed now that the sun was up and the light hurt her eyes.

"Long night."

"Having fun without me huh?"

"Sure. I need to sleep Ang…now." She disconnected the line and crawled into bed. She drifted into the dreamless sleep that she had longed for.

She slept for most of the day and didn't awaken until the sun was setting. Once again she felt terrible when she got up. She knew the drinking had to stop because it was not making things better but for the briefest time she was able to deal with her feelings of Booth. She tried to eat something but was unable to keep it down. Her stomach rebelled at the intrusion of the food and she soon found herself lying on the couch waiting for the nausea to abate.

When her stomach felt as if it wouldn't recoil at the slightest movement she got up. She had been laying there thinking about what was happening to her. She had come to the decision that she needed to get out. She needed some type of recreation to clear her head. Usually in this situation she would work because that had always been able to occupy her thoughts but work was the last thing she wanted to do. The lab held memories of Booth and she didn't need any more reminders of him.

She thought about what Angela would suggest and she soon found herself getting dressed and putting on makeup. She was going out on the town and would have fun if it killed her. She couldn't sit around and be miserable thinking about what she had lost. She would looker something to take her mind off of the source of her pain.

She drove around aimlessly for a while and finally came upon the type of place she was looking for, a club. It looked crowded and that was what she wanted. She wanted to be surrounded by people she didn't know and pretend to be someone she wasn't. She entered the club and was immediately assaulted by loud music and throngs of people. She noticed that the cliental of this establishment catered to a younger crowd. The majority of the people there seemed to be in their early twenties.

What the hell, she thought. She was there to have fun and forget Special Agent Seeley Booth and forget him she would. Amazingly, she was able to find a small table away from the bar that wasn't occupied. She sat down and waited for a waitress to come by. Fifteen minutes later a young woman brought her a drink that she hadn't ordered.

"I didn't order that," she said bluntly to the waitress.

"No shit," she said sarcastically. "It's from the guy at the end of the bar, the _hot_ guy at the end of the bar." Brennan turned and caught the eye of the man that had bought her drink. He lifted his beer and saluted her, giving her a grin and a wink. She smiled her thanks and took the drink. Wine would not have been her choice but buying drinks for people must be some kind of club ritual. When the waitress came back Brennan returned the favor and bought the young man a drink. She smiled to herself, pleased that she was picking up the correct social actions.

She finished her drink when she saw another being laid before her. She turned her head to thank the waitress and saw the guy from the bar standing beside her. "Hi," he said in a deep voice.

"Hi," she replied politely.

"You mind if I sit with you. I notice no one else has had the courage to approach you yet."

"What do you mean courage?"

"You are by far the hottest lady that has stepped in here tonight." He was arrogant. She could tell that immediately but he was structured nicely. "My names Ty," he said sitting down beside her.

"Temperance," she replied.

"That's a beautiful name Temperance. I don't think I've ever heard that before." Since she figured him to be twenty-two or three, she didn't doubt it. "What brings you out her tonight?"

"I needed a change of pace. I thought I would try something different."

"So you've never been here before?"

"No, I never have."

"I didn't think so because I'm sure I would have remembered you." He was trying to be flattering but she wasn't convinced. Places like this were often used to connect with other people. Anthropologically, bars and clubs were socially accepted venues for people to meet for mating purposes. Is that why she was here?

Temperance downed the glass of wine and looked for the waitress to order another drink. "You want another glass?" he asked.

"I think I want something different. What is the stuff you drink with lime and salt?" He looked perplexed for a moment.

"Tequila of course! You want a shot?"

"I think I want several." He smiled brightly at her. She was certain that he thought he had hit the jackpot with this lady. She was lonely and vulnerable and starving for attention. He left and came back a few minutes later carrying several shot glasses. The liquid in them was almost clear with a wedge of lime on the lip.

He took his shot first and then she mimicked his actions. She liked it very much and finished two more shots in succession. "You want to dance?" She didn't hear him at first.

"Excuse me?" He leaned closer to her ear. He was close enough that she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Would you like to dance?" She looked blankly for a moment, contemplating the offer. The she smiled and nodded. Two glasses of wine and three shots of tequila had her feeling brave. Normally she didn't dance but she was feeling flushed and warm and decided to throw caution to the wind.

After three songs, she was winded. He seemed to sense that she needed a break and offered her another drink. "Come on let's go sit and have another shot or two." They quickly finished three more shots and made small talk. When a slow song came over the sound system he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close, so close that she was almost embarrassed. The liquor made her feel bold and she allowed him to press himself solidly against her. They sway together and he whispered in her ear making her laugh.

His hand roamed over her back until the rested on her hips. He was smiling down at her and she had to admit that he was quite_ hot,_ as the waitress had said. For the first time in weeks she was able to put Booth in the back of her mind. This had been a good idea. She needed this. She needed to feel desired by someone…anyone. Ty was stroking her hips and keeping her pressed against him. His head dipped to her neck and he pressed his lips there. That startled her enough to pull away from him slightly.

He smiled down and distanced himself ever so slightly. The song ended and he led her back to the table. She requested more tequila and he went to the bar and obliged. When he returned to the table she seemed lost in thought. "Okay Temperance, have you ever done a body shot?"

"A what?" She had a confused look on her face.

"A body shot. Let me show you. First, you hold the lime in your mouth." She did as he said. "Next, I need to wet a spot on you for the salt." He took his finger and dipped the tip in the tequila. He then rubbed a spot above her right breast and shook a little salt there. She was unsure of his actions but she didn't protest. "Now, hold on to your socks." He leaned into her and ran his tongue over the area he had salted. The feel of his tongue over her breast caused her to shiver. She then watched as his down the liquid and lean close to her to take the lime from her lips and in the process touching his lips to hers.

Temperance had to admit that it was quite an erotic act. She, in turn, repeated the steps on him, except she put the salt on his neck. The finished the remaining two shots and looked at one another with glazed expressions. In the back of her mind, she tried to remember that she was Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist, and that she had no business cavorting with a guy she had just met that was years younger than herself.

She battled with herself and forced the rational thoughts to the back of her head. When he leaned over to her, she allowed him to kiss her. It wasn't bad as kisses go but it was not the practiced expert kiss that she had received from Booth. In rebellion she grasped Ty around the neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue met his and she tasted the tequila. Booth be damned. She was out to forget him and forget him she would.

A coherent thought entered her mind. She was in a crowded club practically making out with a guy she had just met and she didn't care. The liquor she had consumed divested her of the inhibitions that would normally quell this type of activity. He pulled away from her for a brief moment. "You want to get out of here?" He asked gruffly. _Did she?_

"Why not," she said nervously. "I don't live far." She thought that she should get a cab but it wasn't far to her apartment. Surely they could make it there safely. When they reached her car he stumbled around to open her door for her. Before he let her get in he grasped her behind the neck and hauled her against him.

"You are so fucking hot," he mumbled against her lips. His hands went to her breast as his fumbling hands began to fondle her.

"You're not bad yourself." She whispered.

"I can't wait to get inside you Temperance. I want to fuck you all night long." His crude words served to excite her, which surprised her. She admitted that his words were accurate. There would be no making love between them. It would be pure sex, sex that she would use to try and exorcise Booth from her mind if not her heart.

Before he allowed her to get in the car, he had unbuttoned her shirt to display her scantily covered breast. "I just want something to think about on the way to your place." He smiled at her and almost ran to his side of the car. As she drove slowly through town he played with her breast. There was something sensual about driving in the car and allowing someone to touch her like this. It reminded her of the time she and Booth had made love in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. They were in his SUV with the darkly tinted windows. The thought of being caught made the act that much more exciting.

Ty's touch paled in comparison to Booth but she didn't care. She just wanted to try and erase some of those memories with another's touch. They made it to her door and she fumbled with the keys to her lock. He was touching her and kissing her and managed to remove her shirt. She was shirtless when they walked in and shut the door. His hands were everywhere and her shirt was forgotten in the hallway.

Her bra was quick to find the floor. He was good with his hands, she thought. He was now pinching her nipples and working his greedy mouth to those turgid peaks. Her mind reeled and she began to think how wrong this really was. She was engaging in sex with someone she had met only a few hours before and she began to have an internal battle of wills with herself. She realized that she could not turn back at this point. She was making a statement to herself and to Booth. She didn't need him.

Ty began working the fastener of her pants until he her jeans open and headed toward the floor. She began working the buttons on his shirt until she had freed every last one. At this rate they were not going to make it to the bedroom but she didn't care at this point. This is what she needed. Her alcohol induced state was making her bold and carefree. He backed her against the door and let her unfasten he belt and pants. They soon fell to his knees. She was naked and he was against her.

He spread her legs and touched her center. She was wet and ready for him and that excited him further. He was several inches taller than she was and he bent down to kiss her lips. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her against the door. He lowered her quickly on his hard shaft and she couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped her lips when he buried himself deeply inside her. "God you feel so fucking good. You are fucking tight." He continued he crude speech as he pounded inside of her.

She moaned his name as he pumped inside her. She had never felt as uninhibited as she let him fuck her hard and deep. "Yes Ty, fuck me," she gasped. He moved faster and faster until she felt her release boiling to the surface.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, ride my cock." He had his arms under her thighs, bracing her against the door with her legs spread wide.

"Harder…" she almost shouted. He was moving quickly and deeply within her and she felt her climax hit her hard. She screamed as waves of pleasure engulfed her and then she felt him unloading inside of her. The hot wetness of his cum shooting inside her almost made her orgasm again. He held her for a moment longer before setting her back on her feet. They were both breathing hard. He stepped away from her for a moment and finished removing his pants.

"Where's your bathroom." She gave him directions and reached down to pick up her clothes when he left the room. She picked up his shirt and put it on and went to the kitchen to pour a scotch in a tumbler. She quickly downed two fingers of scotch and poured another before he came back in. She offered him a drink and he took it willingly. He was standing naked in her kitchen drinking scotch as if it were a common everyday occurrence.

He was definitely not ashamed of his body and she realized that he shouldn't be. He was a fine specimen, she admitted. He finished he drink and reached for her again. I think that bears a repeat performance. She wanted to balk but realized that this was what she had wanted. He kissed her deeply and began touching her again. She pulled away and down another generous amount of scotch.

His hand went to her hair and he gripped it and brought her face to his. She could feel him hardening against her and she knew that he was not done with her yet. He removed his shirt from her and looked at her naked body. "Gorgeous," he murmured. "Where's the bedroom. I don't think I can cum that hard standing up again." She led him to her room and he pushed her against the bed. The act was not aggressive but playful.

"Ty?" She said questioningly.

"Are you ready for another ride?" Was she? Even her alcohol clouded mind was questioning her actions. She realized she wanted to tell him no, but couldn't form the words. He took her silence for affirmation and turned her to lay her on her stomach. He hands caressed her back and ass as he pulled her onto her knees. He knelt behind her on the bed. In an instant he back inside her from behind. They both began moaning and gasping as he moved faster within her. He was driving into her hard, fast, "and deep over and over.

Once again her orgasm struck her and she screamed out but he kept pumping. "Yes Temperance. Cum for me baby." He coaxed her through her orgasm and worked her toward another. He came hard and fast inside her again as she reached her third climax. He collapsed on top her for a long time before moving to the head of the bed.

"That was fucking amazing," he said still out of breath. She crawled into the bed beside him without touching. She curled onto her side and began to sob quietly. Ty was already asleep and heard nothing. She had made a grace mistake. The reality of that fact hit her like a Mack truck.

She felt cheap and dirty. Even through the haze of alcohol she knew that she had erred in her decision. The point was to forget Booth but what she had done was remind herself that she loved the man and didn't want anyone but him. Sure the sex was good and she had satisfied her biological urges but this experience was nothing like anything she ever had with the man she loved.

Whether she fell asleep or passed out she didn't know. When she awoke the following morning she had to force herself to open her eyes. She was aware of the fact that she was in bed and naked. She moved in order to get up and felt soreness between her legs. She rolled over and became aware that she was not alone in bed. She looked over to the sleeping form beside her and saw his young face. _What have I done?_ She got out of bed as quietly as possible and slipped into the bathroom.

She was frantic trying to remember the events of the previous evening. She remembered going to the club and drinking and dancing but she had no recollection of leaving. She also had no memory of what had transpired after she got home. She turned the shower on aware of the fact that she needed to cleanse herself. There was no doubt that she had had sex with whoever was in her bed because the evidence was still between her legs.

She felt sick and the urge to vomit was overwhelming. She stepped into the hot shower and began to wash herself. She was scrubbing her body when she felt cool air invade that warmth of her cocoon. She jumped when she saw him standing there smiling at her. "Good morning," he said in a sexy voice. "Mind if I join you?"

He moved to step in but she stepped away. "I'm getting out now. You can have the shower." He looked stupidly at her but did not protest. She almost ran from the bathroom. Dressing quickly, as she never had before; she headed into the kitchen to make coffee. What is his name? She wondered. A knock brought her out of her reverie. She opened the door and saw her best friend standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"Geez Brennan, you look like hell. Long night again?" Angela smiled and lifted the shirt she had worn the night before. "Did you lose this Sweetie?" Oh God! What do I tell her.

"Look Ang, I'm about to leave for the lab. I'll meet you there in a bit." Angela made no move to leave.

"Temperance?" She turned at the voice. Damn!

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No! Can't you just leave for now?" Angela's gaze left hers and looked in the direction of her room. Her smile faded when she saw the young man step out wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, uh-hey," he said nervously.

"Well hi there," Angela's gaze returned to Brennan's. "Sweetie? I know there is something you need to tell me."

He walked into the living room. "I-uh-just need to get my clothes." Temperance looked down at her feet and saw his shirt lying there. She hurriedly picked it up and handed it to him. "Thanks," he murmured returning to the bedroom.

Angela saw tears in her friend's eyes. "Who is that?"

Brennan looked at her blankly. That was certainly a valid question but she didn't have valid answer. "I have made a terrible mistake Ang."

"Uh-huh. What is the _young_ hotties name and where did you meet?"

"A club downtown," she answered almost shyly. Angela waited for a moment for her to supply his name.

"Brennan, what is his name?"

"Would you believe it's slipped my mind?"

"You don't know his name?"

"It's more like I don't remember. I know I slept with him but I don't recall any of it."

"How do you not recall?"

"I-I was drinking and woke up this morning and he was here." Angela actually looked appalled.

"Tell me you had protected sex." Brennan turned her face away from her friend's. "Brennan you didn't!"

"I don't think so. I don't know what to do now. I have made a huge mistake here and I don't know what to do. What do I do with him?"

"Honey, I think you need to have a conversation with him and try to figure things out. I'll go. I'll see you at work later." She gave Brennan a quick hug and left the apartment. Ty chose that time to come out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of your friend."

"Look, I am embarrassed and I don't really know how to say this but I don't have and recollection of what happened last night." There blunt and to the point. She noticed that he looked almost hurt.

"I know we drank pretty heavily Temperance but it was all consensual I swear." She didn't doubt him.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember your name." How embarrassing was that? She never in her life been in this situation and she was finding out quickly that didn't like.

"Ty." Yes she remembered that now. She did think this situation could get anymore uncomfortable than it was now. She averted her gaze from his. What do they do now?

"Look Ty, this is very awkward for me because…well, I have never done anything like this in my life. I'm not sure what is socially correct in this situation."

He looked puzzled for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't done this before either." He stuttered over his next words. "I-I m-mean I've d-done that b-b-before but n-not r-r-really."

"Would you like some coffee?" What was she supposed to do with him? How was she supposed to respond to that? "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Sure, my full name is Tyler Holt. I'm twenty-two and in my third year of law school." She looked at little stunned at his.

"Wow, that's pretty young…to be that far in law school," He was younger than she had expect or hoped. "I'm from Miami originally and moved her three years ago." He smiled at her as she handed him a steaming mug. "What about you?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist for the Jeffersonian Institute. I don't really know what to tell you."

"Temperance Brennan, that sounds vaguely familiar. Are you the writer?"

"Actually I am."

"I knew the name rang a bell." She watched him glance at his watch. "I'm going to be late for class." He stood up awkwardly. "Maybe you could give me tour of the lab some time."

"Sure," she replied nervously.

"I-I would like to see you again," he said bluntly as he reached the door.

"I-I…I don't think…"

"I know things got out of hand last night but I promise that is not the real me. At least let me take you to dinner."

"When do you get out of class?"

"Around three," he answered.

"You could come to the lab and let me show you around and then we can get something to eat." He beamed brightly at her. Was she simply hoping Booth would show up so the could flaunt Ty in his face. I would certainly show him.

"That sounds like a plan. Can I call you on my way over so you can tell me where I need to go?" She walked to the bar and jotted down her number. She opened the door for him and stepped out. He looked shyly at her and then bent down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you later." She looked down the hall then and saw booth standing with his mouth ajar.

The scene he had just witnessed did not seem innocent to him. He wanted to know what the hell was going. Fury and jealousy shot through him. When he saw the _young_ man leave he stalked over to her. "Busy night Bones?' His voice dripped with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why are you here?" She questioned harshly.

"I needed your opinion on something Zack brought up yesterday. Sorry I intruded on your little…whatever the hell you want to call it." She was taken aback by his sardonic tone. "Young, hot thing like that. Did he make you feel all tingly?" Her hand arced through the air in an attempt to make contact with his face. He caught it right before it landed.

She was surprised as he to her hand roughly in his and wrenched it behind her back. He stepped in to her and pinned her against the wall with his own body.

"Get away from me!" She almost screamed.

Booth was appalled by her behavior because he had never seen her display this type of anger. Sure, she had been pissed before but she was on the verge of being out of control. She was trembling against him and tears collected in her eyes. "Does my touch bother you?"

"Let me go! I don't want you touching me!" She struggled against him but could not free herself.

Booth was appalled by her actions. She vaguely resembled the woman he knew and loved. Her reaction to him was disturbing but he thought it would be best if he just released her and left.

He didn't manhandle her. She had tried to slap him and he was merely protecting himself. She had fought to free herself but let her go only when he was ready. She longed for his touch. Even in anger he had felt so good to her but she would never break down and admit her need. He was angry with her and maybe he had the right. What would she have thought about seeing a young woman leaving his apartment early in the morning? There was no doubt in his mind that she would be livid and full of hatred. But, she had not been the one to leave Booth. He ended their relationship so, essentially, she was free to see whoever she wanted. What right did he have to really be angry?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Temperance finished getting dressed. She chose a high necked shirt, unlike anything she ever wore, because her neck was riddled with several visible marks from the previous night's activities. She was disgusted with herself and fought the urge to get back in the shower and cleanse herself again. She was certain she had made worse choices in her life but they paled in comparison to last night's fiasco.

She drove to the Jeffersonian and prayed she would not have to see Booth again. Her prayers went unanswered because Booth was on the platform with Zack when she arrived. Hard eyes glanced in her direction but she tried to ignore and went to her office.

Angela intercepted her on the way. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said wanting to avoid any conversation about this morning. "I just need to get to work. I will tell you that Ty may be coming to the lab later to look around and then we're going to dinner. I guess it's the least I could do." Angela laughed.

"If your neck was any indication I think you've already provided enough services for the young man. I wouldn't go any further above or beyond."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you seriously considering going out with him? Brennan he looks sixteen.""He's in his third year of med school. So what if he's a little younger?" He friend looked dubious. "I refuse to talk to you about this. I am an adult and can make decisions on my own." She turned away from Angela walked into her office.

She sat behind her desk doing paper work for over an hour when her phone rang. "Brennan," she answered.

"Hi there," a deep voice said but she said nothing. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already," he said attempting to sound hurt.

"Ty?"

"At your service ma'am." She laughed nervously. "I have to admit I was pretty nervous about phoning you Temperance. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"I was doing paperwork. I thought you said you had class."

"Yeah well, I find my mind keeps drifting." She could feel her face flush with heat. "I really want to see you again…soon."

"I'm f-flattered. Why don't you come to the lab for that tour? You did promise food afterword."

"That I did. Are you busy? Is now a good time?"

"Sure, there's nothing pressing at the moment. When can you get here?"

"How about an hour?"

"I'll let security know I expect you."

"Cool, I see you in an hour then." She hung up her phone and sat quietly for a moment. She knew she should feel guilty for encouraging his attention. All she knew what that she needed the attention and the contact of another person. She got up from the desk and shut her door. Unlike her she locked it and shut the blinds. She went back to her seat and opened the bottom drawer of her file cabinet.

When she got to her office this morning she deposited a bottle of scotch in the bottom drawer of the file cabinet. She told herself she would keep it there to celebrate solved cases but she found she needed it to calm her nerves. She opened the bottle and took a swig without using a glass. Her intent was to drink enough of the liquid to steady herself for her upcoming meeting. Several drinks later she found herself becoming lightheaded.

She replaced the bottle and went to reopen her door. She gasped in surprise when she found Booth standing outside with his arm poised to knock. She jumped back from him and looked away. There was every possibility that he would smell the booze on her breath. "I just came by to apologize. I had no right to act like I did this morning."

Her main goal was to get him away from her office quickly. "Just forget about it Booth. It's not important. I've already forgotten the episode." Like hell, he thought.

"Do you think you can get away and go to the diner with me for lunch? I'll probably be here most of the day working with Zack but I'd really like a chance to talk with you."

"Actually, I can't today. I'm expecting someone for a tour." Booth's jaw tightened.

"Your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend Booth." Should he be relieved by that admission, he wasn't. He leaned closer to her and spoke again.

"What is he then?" She gasped when she felt his breath on her cheek. Booth's head immediately snapped back as he got a whiff of the alcohol on her breath. "Bones, have you been drinking?" He whispered.

"Of course not Booth, it's only nine-thirty and I am at work." He was not in the least way convinced.

"Talk to me Temperance. What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" His hand reached up ad stroked the side of her check. He stepped closer and backed her into her office. He tilted her face and lowered his head. "Please tell me what I can do?" _Nothing! You can't fix this._ She screamed in her head.

"Please just let me go," she whispered. His lips were just a hairs breath away from hers.

"Just one taste please," he begged. His lips touched hers and she instantly hated herself for the completeness she felt. Her lips parted as Booth's mouth plundered hers. There was no mistaking the taste of scotch. His arms went to move around her and she abruptly stepped back and pushed against him.

"Don't ever touch me again." She seethed, angrier with her reaction than his action. There is nothing more she wanted than to be close to Booth. "If you continue to harass me at work I will make a formal complaint with Cullen." That caused he jaw to flex.

"I'm sure Cullen will be interested to know that we were lovers. Hell, he's probably the one that won the pool at the office." She looked confused. "You know the bet that was going around wondering how long it would take me to get you in bed. Maybe you can confirm the dates for them." She wanted to slap his face again but after her failure this morning she refused to give him any more satisfaction for stopping her.

"You should be proud. Did they give you a cut of the booty too?"

"Of course Bones! I put money on myself because I knew I could get you flat on your back. Took a little longer than I had anticipated but I knew you would give it up."

"You're a bastard!" She spit out.

"My mother would likely disagree with you. You know I should be proud. There were a lot of people that said I would never get the ice queen in bed. I just want you to know I never thought you were a frigid bitch."

"After last night, I don't think Ty thinks of me as frigid. I think I, what is the phrase, rocked his world." The insults were not fun any longer. Jealousy threatened to erupt within him. The mere thought of another man touching her made him physically ill. "You would have been proud I think. He was amazingly adventurous. He's also a lot stronger that you would think because he was able to hold my entire weight up against the wall while…""Enough! I don't care whether or not he's Atlas himself. You shouldn't be proud of screwing a twelve-year old."

"He's in his third year of med school."

"Oh goody another nerd for your squint squad."

"Ty, you're early." She walked around Booth and put her arms around Ty's neck and brought his lips down to her own. The kiss was sultry and erotic. Ty looked dazed when she pulled away from him. "Tyler Holt, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Seeley Booth. We used to be partners and now he works with another anthropologist." Ty held out his hand to shake Booths.

"Pleasure," Ty said. Booth was in danger of allowing his rage to win the internal battle it was engaged in. Booth looked incredulously at her. He could hardly fathom her actions but he was afraid to question her any further. He muttered a pleasantry to Ty and went off in search of Zack. He made it a few steps before turning back to her.

"I need to speak to you about the case later." He said gruffly.

"It will have to be in the morning. Ty and I are headed out in a bit." He turned without another word. "Come on in my office." She took him by the hand and led him inside. She closed and locked the door when they had entered. "Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee would be great."

"I was thinking more along the lines of something stronger. I have scotch." He was surprised that she offered something like that. First, it wasn't even noon. Second, she was at work.

"Sure, I guess. Whatever you're having." He sat on the sofa and thought back to the welcome kiss she had given him. He was surprised to say the least because that was certainly not the welcome he had expected.

He watched her pull out two plastic cups and walk over to him with the bottle. "It's really not been a good day. Normally, I would never consider drinking at work but I have had about as much as I could stand." She poured to drinks and handed him his. She picked her up and down the amber liquid in one gulp. She immediately poured another and did the same thing. The third drink she poured she merely held and sipped. "Sorry, it's been a really bad day."

"Yeah, you said that. Wanna tell me about it?" he asked.

"Actually I think I would rather forget about it." She scooted a little closer to him. The drinks she had earlier combined with the ones she just had were causing her to slur her words slightly. "You know Ty, I have never been a very unorthodox person, about a lot of things. Socially, I don't try too many different things but there is something I would like to do." She placed her hand on his thigh.

He gulped visibly and took another drink. "Temperance, I thought you were going to show me around the lab. I was really looking forward to that." She threw back the last of her drink and took a deep breath. Without hesitation she stood and threw a leg over his thigh and straddled him.

"You really want to tour the lab right now?" She was doing her best impression of a seductress and she could feel beneath her that it was working. She leaned in to kiss him, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. He was taken aback but could do nothing but return the kiss. A hint of self consternation invaded her mind but she buried it and began to unbutton his shirt.

There was no doubt he was nervous. I was probably a new experience for him just as he said last night had been. To hell with it, she thought. She needed to vanquish Booth's touch and she had someone willing to help her. She was aware of the fact that he tried to slow her kisses but she was having none if. She didn't want slow or tender.

He made no moved to divest her of her shirt so she assisted by lifting it over her head and throwing on the table in front of the. He looked down at her with wide eyes. She's gorgeous, he thought. His embarrassment soon turned to desire as his hands grasped each of her breasts and began to mold them. "Harder," she groaned against his lips. He seemed happy to oblige.

He worked the front clasp of her bra and admired the view before them. Burying his head between her breasts she gasped his name and pulled his head tighter against her. "Are you sure we should do this here?" He muttered.

"Are you shy now? You didn't seem shy last night."

"Thought you didn't remember that."

"I got my memory back," it was a small lie. What was not a lie though was the actual desire she felt. She moved her hands down to work the belt and fastener of his pants. The alcohol had made her brazen. There had only been one person who had made her think about sex in her office and that was the one person she wanted to forget.

Just as she wrapped her hand around him, he let out a loud moan. "I wanna fuck you now," she gasped as the door to her office opened.

"Dr. Brennan I ne…" Standing in the doorway dumbfounded was none that her boss, Dr. Soroyan.

"Oh shit," Ty muttered trying to move from under Brennan. Brennan face flashed beet red and she too stared openmouthed. Hadn't she looked the door?

"You have two minutes to get in my office." With that Cam slammed the door and disappeared. Booth appeared beside her.

"Problem Camille?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not short one forensic anthropologist." He stopped short and then caught up with her.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dr. Brennan and her noon time tryst in the office. The Jeffersonian Institute is not a pay by the hour motel. It was bad enough when Jack and Angela were screwing around every corner." _Screwing?_

"You mean Bones is…"

"Getting laid in her office? Bingo baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be mistaken," Booth said incredulously.

"Did you know that she has a birthmark on her right breast?" Hell yes he knew but the question was meant to be rhetorical so he did not answer.

The news astounded Booth. He felt like he was going to explode. Jealousy hit him so hard in the gut it almost hurt. He needed air and quick. Getting out of there was his first priority before he embarrassed himself but he wanted, no needed, to see her. As if on cue, she appeared in the doorway, her expression was guarded.

The three of them stared mutely at one another before Camille finally broke the silence. "Come in Dr. Brennan." She was stoic as she turned to Booth. "Would you excuse us please?" It was spoken like a soft command. Booth wanted to stay but he knew the conversation between them was strictly professional and his role at the Jeffersonian did not make him privy to the meeting. He looked imploringly at Bones but she avoided his gaze. Stalking out of the office, he slammed the door behind him.

"Sit down please," Cam said matter-of-factly. Brennan stumbled as she made her way to the chair and Cam didn't miss it. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you on the spot." Her voice had taken on one of superior authority. "What the hell is going on with you?" Brennan merely sat there and stared for a moment before she attempted to reply.

"I-I…" Brennan began but stopped abruptly.

"You're drunk, having sex in your office, and compromising remains. None of this is like you! You're a phenomenal anthropologist but you're on the verge of ruining your career." Her tone was almost compassionate, Brennan noted in her foggy brain.

"P-please…" Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall. "I-I d-don't know what's w-wrong." "The words were slurred and difficult for Cam to understand. Cam could see that Brennan was on the verge of hysteria. Tears began streaking her face and she was visibly trembling. She struggled to get up from her chair and as she stumbled, Cam grabbed hold of her arm as she tripped over her own feet.

Suddenly Brennan was facing her past nemesis and then unexpectedly launched herself into her arms. Sobs were racking her body as she uncharacteristically reached out for human comfort. Cam was utterly stunned by Brennan's actions but placed her arm around the sobbing woman and tried to console her. She was uncomfortable with the interaction but did her best to whisper soothing words in order to calm her. "What happened to you," Cam whispered almost to herself.

Abruptly, Brennan pulled away from Cam and pushed out of the chair. She unsteadily began to stride across the floor and went teetering forward toward the ground. She began flailing her arms but could not stop her downward progress. Cam ran to her side and tried to assist and was unsuccessful in keeping her on her feet. A Brennan hit the floor she yelled loudly.

"Booth!" Cam yelled. "Help please!" Booth was instantly through the door

"What happened?" He said rushing through the door and kneeling beside her.

"Could you take her home Seeley? This conversation is going to have to be put on hold. She needs to sober up." Brennan lifted her head and tried to protest Cam's suggestion.

Just as Booth leaned down to pick her up Zack appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Saroyan, I…" his words died on his lips as he saw his boss and mentor lying on the floor of the office. "Wh-what happened? Is Dr. Brennan alright?" He had never seen Dr. Brennan in a state of distress like this. She was sputtering but didn't seem to be able to form words.

"Zack," Cam paused. "Dr. Brennan is ill and Booth is going to take her home. Booth lifted her into his arms and strode toward the door.

"Do you need help?" Zack asked.

"No!" Booth and Cam said at the same time. Booth set her on her feet but it was instantly apparent that she could not stand or walk on her own accord. I appeared to Booth that she was on the verge of passing out.

"Bones!" Booth said loudly trying to get her attention. "Stay with me here. I'm going to take you home." She pushed against him so fiercely that he was taken by surprise.

"N-no! N-nowhere w-with y-you!" She stammered and slurred her words and Zack looked at all of them incredulously. She had pushed so hard at Booth that she careened in the opposite direction that he was holding her. He was able to catch her before she toppled over.

"Is she dru…?" Zack began but what hastily cut off. Hodgins appeared in the doorway and instantly deduced the situation.

"Shut up Zack!" Hodgins said from behind him. He quickly went to the other side of Brennan and help Booth hold her steady on her feet. Without a word or a backwards glance they guided Brennan out of the lab.

"Where are we taken her?" Hodgins asked quietly.

"Let's take her to my truck so I can drive her home." If the situation was not so dire, it would have been comical the way she alternated leaning on each of the men. She began humming softly a sound they didn't recognize. It seemed she was oblivious to the seriousness of the incident.

Since Hodgins was unaware of everything that had transpired, he laughed softly to himself and she hummed her ridiculous tune. "Maybe we should have what she's having." He said humorously.

"Shut the hell up Hodgins!" Booth said defensively. "This stunt could cost Bones her job." They reached they SUV and Booth pulled his key out to unlock the door. "Let's get her in," Booth said quietly. The two of them were almost carrying her at this point because she was nearly on the verge of completely passing out. The only reason they knew she hadn't was because she was humming a tuneless song.

They got her into the truck and Booth fastened the seat belt across her. "Thanks man," Booth said sincerely to Hodgins. When he closed the door to the SUV, Jack turned on Booth angrily.

"You don't need to be thanking me, you need to fix her," he said emphatically, pointing to the lifeless woman in the vehicle.

"What makes you think that I can fix this? I wasn't the one she was…" he stopped because he couldn't find a tactful word to use for what she had been doing. Jack looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding right? Dude, Angela is not the only person who sees things. I just don't happen to be as vocal about it." It was Booth's turn to look confused. "At least give me the respect of not denying it. I saw you guys…downstairs…do I need to spell it out?"

Booth shook his head in disbelief. They had only been together downstairs once, romantically that is, and that was months ago. Jack had never let on that he knew about their involvement. Booth just gained a huge amount of respect for the bug man but he hated knowing that he and Bones had not been as careful as they had intended.

"Does Angela know?" Booth asked softly. Jack shook his head.

"Believe it or not she doesn't. It wasn't my place to tell her. Hell, I was as pleased as I could be. Dr. Brennan is someone I respect a great deal and I was overjoyed to see that she was happy. The key word here is _was_ Booth. What the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What makes you think something is wrong with us?"

"Okay, remember what I said about giving me respect." He paused for a moment. "I would also appreciate it immensely if you would not insult my intelligence. You were undercover for how long? She changed drastically when you left. Everyone saw the funk she was in but they didn't really put the whole story together."

"Hodgins, I don't think Bones' behavior has anything to do with me. Maybe she was just having a really bad day."

"Whatever you say dude!" Booth walked around the vehicle and opened the driver's door.

"Hodgins, don't call me dude."

"You just take care of her."

Booth sat unmoving behind the steering wheel for a long moment before starting the truck. He pulled out of the space slowly and headed in the direction of Bones' apartment. He looked at the woman beside him and a myriad of emotions went through him. Anger, jealousy, but mostly love filled him. She looked fragile and soft. Normally, she was no nonsense and focused completely on work but that was not the woman who was lying in the seat next to him.

By the time he had reached her reserved parking space at her apartment building, she appeared to be totally asleep. He got out of the truck and went to the passenger side. He stared at her unabashedly for a long moment before scooping her into his arms.Her slender neck was exposed and he could tiny red marks decorating the pale flesh. He was instantly angered over the thought of how they had been put there.

He gathered her into his arms and headed for the entrance of the building. Half way to the apartment he realized that he had forgotten her purse and keys in the truck. He quickly remembered that he had never returned her key because they were, of course, still working together. His keys were, however, in the pocket of the tight jeans he was wearing and the way he was carrying her would make it very difficult to retrieve them.

She wasn't a big woman by any means but it was cumbersome carrying her dead weight the long distance to her place. When he finally reached the door he was breathing heavily and struggling to keep her in his arms. He tried to juggle her in his arms enough to reach his pocket but was unable to find a position where he thought he wouldn't drop her. "Come on Bones, you have got to give me a little help her," he growled as he continued to reach for the keys.

She moaned softly and her sluggish arms crept around his neck. Her efforts did little to really help him and he had come awfully close to dropping her when he had finally made contact with the keys. Booth leaned into the wall quickly to keep from dropping her as he pulled the keys from the pocket.

He fumbled with the lock for a moment before it gave way and the door opened. He stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind him. Quickly, he walked to her sofa and deposited her there. When he went to stand, he found that her arms had not released him. "Let go Bones," he said tersely. He was in no mood to deal with this right now.

To his surprise, she did no lessen her grip, she tightened it. "You're home now. You need to sleep this off. No turn loose."

D-don't g-go p-please," she implored him. He looked down into her anguished face and wished he could do as she requested. He would like nothing more than to take her into his arms and ease her pain but the circumstances dictated that he leave her.

"I can't Bones," he said more forcefully.

"You b-bastard!" She yelled in a shaky voice. "You p-promised me," she hiccupped as she tried to control the sobs. She tightened her arms around him even more and he tried to remove them.

"Don't do this Temperance. I can't stay with you like this," he whispered. A torrent of emotion was coursing through him as he tried to will away the feelings he had. He was torn between the desire to be with her and the need for distance. She was vulnerable and drunk. She had also spent the previous night and part of the day with some young stud she had picked up the night before. Part of him was disgusted but he tried to understand.

"Y-you hate m-me don't y-you?" She asked as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Bones, you need to sleep this off. You are not thinking rationally about this right now. You are running on empty and your emotions are taking over."

"I want y-you to s-stay with me," she implored.

"How about I call your boyfriend for you?" It was a cheep shot and he knew it but his defense mechanisms were kicking in. She didn't saving from him. He needed saving form himself because no matter what, he still wanted her more than he wanted anything in his life.

Her reaction was just what he had predicted. Eyes blazing, she stared up at him. "He is not m-my b-boyfriend!" She slurred loudly.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter anyway, does it?" he yelled back at her. "Guess he really doesn't need to be your boyfriend for you to screw him. For you, it's all about satisfying biological urges." He wanted to lash out and hurt her as badly as she had hurt him when she had refused to marry him time and time again.

The worst thing about the situation was that he loved her deeply and that was not likely to change in the near or distant future. Much to his dismay, he thought about her constantly. When he had found the guy at her apartment he felt as if he could tear him limb from limb.

Her blatant refusal to marry him had torn the heart from his chest and turned him cold and cynical. Rebecca's rejection of him had hurt but it was more from the fact that she carried his child and not because of his feelings. With bones, it was all emotion and he had been devastated.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she pleaded with him not to leave her. She had never shown this type of raw emotion before and it was almost shocking to him. It was a fight to resist her but he had no choice in the matter. He needed to separate himself in order to think objectively.

"Th-that's right Booth! At least Ty never made me any promises! I knew exactly what to expect from him and he gave it _all_ to me." Booth stared slack-jawed at her. "I don't fucking need this. I got you home safely, so my conscience is clear." He brutally flung her hands off him and stalked to the door.

Temperance attempted to rise from the couch and landed face forward with a heavy thud. Booth could do nothing but look pitifully at her as she sobbed. Temperance Brennan had lost all facets of the brilliant anthropologist he had fallen in love with. Hell, he still loved her and seeing her like this was breaking his heart.

"B-booth p-please…" She said crying.

"Please what?" He asked gruffly.

"I…I…" her voice trailed off.

"I've got to get back to work." Again he watched her struggle to rise and he cursed himself when he crossed the room and helped her. Instantly, her arms went around him and he could do nothing but hold her close against him to keep her from falling again. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

He inhaled her scent and fought his desire for her. "I'm so sorry Booth," she whispered into neck. Her breath against his skin caused him to harden instantly. He could still smell the scotch she had drank earlier but it turned him on instead of off. He had to get away from her now or his defenses would crumble and he would stay with her.

Booth tried to pull away again but she held fast. "Please don't leave me."

"I have to go," he said simply. Dejectedly, she let her arms fall away from him. Booth walked to the door and opened it. He was met with a fist in his face in the knocking position. Instantly, Booth felt a surge of jealousy and anger. He immediately began speaking to her in his most condescending tone.

"Speak of the devil Bones, it's your boyfriend." His tone was scathing. "Careful with her sport, she's feeling a little…well you know. I had to peel her off of me." Without another word Booth left the apartment, leaving Ty standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

After a moment, Ty stepped into the apartment and brought Temperance to the sofa beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"N-no!" She almost screamed.

"Would you like to talk about it? Did he do or say something to upset you?"

"Obviously, you missed his comment when he left."

"No, I heard it loud and clear. I was just going to give you a chance to broach the topic. I have not claim to you Temperance. One night doesn't give me the right to interrogate you about anything but I must say I am curious. I thought you worked together."

"We do or rather we did." She looked at him intently and realized that she did not want to discuss this with him. He was right he didn't have a claim to her and she owed him no explanation.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Why are you here Ty?" She asked him directly.

"I just wanted to check on you. I didn't know if there would be repercussions from…earlier. I feel really bad about what happened." He paused for a moment. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You know what would make me feel better…a drink." She wanted him gone…now.

"I don't think that…"  
"Why the hell are you really here? Are you hoping to pick up where we were interrupted?

"Not at all."

"I'd like you to leave now please." Her tone was direct and matter-of-fact and left no room for argument. He stood abruptly. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were alright. Your friend Angela thought it might be a good idea but I can see that it wasn't. Sorry for overstepping my bounds. I was concerned but I can see that it's misplaced. Goodbye Temperance," he said as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, I realize this story is waaaaayyyy out of character but I intended it to be that way

**Author's Note: Okay, I realize this story is waaaaayyyy out of character but I intended it to be that way. I have taken extreme liberties with these characters for the sake of a story. I try to stay true to the characters in come respect but what you are reading would never happen on the show. I just thought it would be a nice piece of angst. As with my others stories…I LOVE ANGST!! Happy Reading and remember to review. For the Enduring Hell fans…there is more to come soon. Internship is over and graduation is Saturday!! Now on with the show…**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Temperance fell asleep soon after Ty left. She slept dreamlessly for several hours until she awoke sometime after nightfall. When she opened her eyes, the dim light in the apartment pierced her vision and sent searing pain into her brain. Her head was spinning and she fought the nausea that ensued.

She lay still for several long moments before attempting to rise to her feet. Swaying slightly as she stood, she tentatively made her way to the darkened bathroom. Instead of turning on the overhead light, she opted to leave the nightlight burning. The pounding her head had not subsided as she reached into the shower to turn the water on. She berated herself for the foolishness of the day but realized there was little she could do to change it.

Temperance quickly brushed her teeth, trying to dispel the foul taste that permeated her taste buds. Having done the best she could, she removed her clothes and stepped under the refreshing spray of the shower. She scrubbed her hair and body until she felt almost human. After an eternity later, she stepped from the show and padded to her bedroom to put on some fresh comfortable clothes.

Having returned to the sofa to lay down, her stomach began to rumble, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in quite some time. A hint of nausea remained and she refused to eat, fearing it would make it worse. She turned on the television and began to surf through the channels but having found nothing to occupy her mind, she began reflection on the last several days. Try as she might she couldn't connect all of the snippets together. As usual, thoughts of Booth infiltrated her thoughts and the temporary balm Ty had provided faded away into oblivion. Temperance was left with her raw emotions and the love she felt for Seeley Booth.

One word would change the direction of her life that is if Booth would still have her…and that was a big if. Her sense of pride and independence was her worst enemy and it cost her _the _one true love of her life. Sleep finally overtook her but it was anything but restful. Dreams of a smiling F.B.I. agent plagued her as she tossed and turned on the sofa.

_"What?" She asked dumbfounded._

_"I asked you to marry me," Booth answered shortly._

_"Booth, why are you doing this?"_

_"Obviously because I love you and want to spend my life with you."_

_"That doesn't have to include marriage," she retorted. Fear was present in her eyes and he felt little sympathy for her because she was making a selfish decision._

_"Do you love me?" She looked at him with disbelief._

_"You know I do," she replied._

_"No, I don't. I guess I figure if you love me you would…"_

_"You're asking one of the two things that you know are impossible."_

_"Not impossible Temperance. You are making this choice."_

_"Please give me some time. I need time to think this through. Please believe that I love you Booth."_

_"Then prove it."_

_"Don't make me answer you right now." He didn't. He gave her the reprieve that she had asked for but eventually he became more demanding._

She awoke with a start. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and she struggled into a sitting position. Temperance berated herself for the strong reactions she had been having to her dreams about Booth. It was simply irrational. As usual, she remembered the minutest details of the dream and that was disturbing. She hated the weakness she felt when she awoke and she hated how alone she was.

Alone…she suffered the hurt of abandonment early in life and had never recovered. Rationally, she knew why she purposefully kept people at a distance. Seeley Booth had been the first and only person to ever break through her defenses. The small remnants of fear that were still viable had caused her to push Booth out of her life. She loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt and if truth be known, she didn't refuse to marry him because she thought of marriage as an archaic institution. She refused to marry him because, in the end, she feared that he would abandon her and the thought terrified her more than being buried alive again.

No matter how hard she tried to overcome her fear, it could never be totally forgotten. It continued to manifest itself and control her life until any happiness she thought she might have was shattered. It had certainly come as a surprise when she realized that she had indeed fallen in love with Seeley Booth. Logically it was not a far leap to marriage but she had been unable to make that supreme commitment to the man she claimed to love. She had refused him, and she was miserable. Despite it all, she had hoped that he would stick it out with her and give her the time she needed to be sure she was making the right decision. She knew now that she hadn't made the right choice but there was no way to rectify the situation with him because he despised her for the pain she'd caused him.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoo

Temperance got up from the sofa and checked the clock. It was 3:00am and she groaned heavily when she lay back down. She cursed under her breath when she realized that sleep refused to come to her. The strong desire to have a drink was becoming increasingly difficult to resist. It was not prudent to continue putting her career in danger and that is what the alcohol was doing. The blessed relief offered was only temporary and she recognized the dependency and the futility of forgetting.

Finally, she gave into the temptation and poured herself a high ball of scotch. She drank deeply and finished the glass in on gulp. Her body convulsed involuntarily when the liquor hit her stomach. She didn't drink for taste; she drank for results, so one drink quickly led to another until the desired effects were beginning to erase the pain from her heart and soul. There was a sudden urge to phone booth but she pushed it to the back of her mind. As much as she wanted to hear his voice, she knew he wouldn't welcome hearing form her.

She carried the bottle to the sofa and sat down. In a short period of time, she had drunk a fair portion of the liquor and the emotional upheaval she felt dissipated. She welcomed the oblivion the intoxicant would bring but she promised herself that tomorrow she would begin to put her life back together. A while later she forgot her good intentions as she was lulled into blackness and passed out.

Xxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxo

There was surely someone hammering inside her head ninety to nothing the following morning. She vaguely recalled seeing the fist vestiges of sunlight filter through the window before falling to sleep. She lay there for several minutes before she realized that the pounding was not only in her head, it was on her door.

Temperance groaned as she forced herself to stand and then walk to the door. Her legs were weak and she felt bile rise into her throat but she was determined to stop the offending person from beating the door down. Approaching the door, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and was appalled by her appearance. She looked like hell and she felt even worse. She tried to run her fingers through the tangled mass of her hair but was able to restore little order to it. Groaning, she opened the door and saw Angela standing there with a concerned expression on her face.

"God Bren, you look like hell," Angela said bluntly as she took in the appearance of her best friend.

"Why are you here Angela?" Temperance said without preamble.

"Thanks for the welcome. Let me in!" Angela replied pushing Brennan to the side and entering the apartment. As soon as she was inside, she turned on Brennan and gave an accusatory once over. "You need to confide in me Sweetie. What the hell is going on?" Angela eyed her suspiciously as she spied the empty bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table. None too subtly, she leaned into Brennan and smelled the offending aroma of the liquor on her. "Another rough night?" Angela asked sarcastically.

Brennan looked at her disgustedly. "I asked what you were doing here." Her tone was so dark and cold that it took Angela aback because never had her best friend talked to her like this.

"Sweetie, it's nearly noon and you missed work again."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I think I'm off today Angela."

"Sarcasm is not attractive Sweetie," replied Angela. "I just left the lab and things are crazy. What happened yesterday? Cam has been in closed door meetings all morning with the head honchos." Temperance was surprised to find that news of the incident had not spread throughout the lab. She had to appreciate Cam for not telling anyone about the unfortunate business and she had a newfound respect for her because of it.

"Angela, I don't want to talk about it."  
"I don't know everything that went on Brennan, but I know you are on the verge of losing your job and the funny thing is that you don't seem to care." Angela was nearly yelling at her. "You've been acting strange for weeks and now…please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't really feel like sharing right now Angela. I just want to be alone." She looked blankly at her. "I'd like you to leave, please." Her voice was steady and held much conviction as she continued. "I'm asking you to respect my privacy. I just prefer to be alone. Thank you for your concern but this is something I need to manage myself." Brennan could see the Angela was visibly shaken by the verbal assault.

Temperance watched as Angela strode to the door. She carried herself with quiet aplomb to the door before finally turning to Brennan. "I hope you realize what you are doing. You are pushing away the people that love and care about you." Brennan knew that what she said was true but she couldn't find the words to stop Angela. Only one person could take away the pain in her heart and that was not likely to happen anytime soon. The desire to stop Angela was just not there and she couldn't force herself to do it. She watched Angela close the door with finality. The resounding click of the door echoed in Brennan's head, leaving her alone in the empty apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone for the reviews you have given on this story

Authors Note: **I want to thank everyone for the reviews you have given on this story. Writing a story that is so out of character is a daunting task. I have hand written pages upon pages which I am trying to type in so as to update regularly but it is a slow process. I am really enjoying writing this story because it is taking characters that we know and love and putting them into impossible situations that they have never tried to deal with before. The biggest complaint I am getting is that the story too out of character. My response to that is YES I know! I decided to push the envelope and put our favorite duo through hell. I hope you enjoy the liberties I am taking.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

To Brennan's surprise, Cam showed up that evening. Her appearance was cool and professional and Brennan felt an instant sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hello Dr. Brennan," Cam said coolly as the door was opened for her.

Hesitantly, Brennan stepped aside and allowed Cam to enter. "Hello Dr. Saroyan, I'm surprised to see you. I take it this is not a social call."

"Not so much," she replied stepping inside. "I thought it would be best if we talked away from the office. That is, if it's alright with you."

"I guess I should be appreciative that you came out your way to see me."

"This is very difficult for me to do Dr. Brennan. There was a time when I would have relished this moment but I have come to have a deep respect and like for you. To that end, it is difficult to…"

"Do I still have a job?" She asked, interrupting her.

Cam hesitated for a heartbeat before answering. "Yes, you do." Brennan let out a pent up breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Relief flooded through her, which gave her hope. "There are some conditions, however I don't think there's anything you can't live with."

"What kind conditions?"

"First, you're facing a thirty day suspension…without pay." The loss of pay was strictly to add insult to injury because she did not need the income that she received from the Jeffersonian. After two best-selling novels she was more than financially secure but she had to admit that the insult still stung. Cam noticed that Brennan said nothing but she was certain she would respond to the next condition. "You are also being required to attend counseling."

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"This is standard procedure; actually it's out of the norm. Most people mandated to these stipulations were not found drunk at work. Because of your position and expertise, the powers that be are bending the rules."

"I'm not an alcoholic Cam."

"I know this and I explained that to the board but whatever is going on with you has got to stop. I'm concerned for you, not only as your boss but as your friend. I'd like to help…if you'll let me."

"You did help me…obviously, I still have a job." Brennan was thankful to Cam for going to the mat for her. Temperance knew that she had pushed the envelope and was relieved to know that she wouldn't be losing her career along with the man she loved.

Cam looked at her gently and placed her hand over hers to give it a gentle squeeze. "Dr. Brennan, I know that we haven't been the best of friends but I am smart of enough to see that there is a problem that exists between you and Booth."

Brennan was amazed at the insight. How was it possible for her to be so intuitive? Had everyone known about their relationship? "What makes you think that something is wrong between Booth and me?"

"Unrequited love," she said leaving Brennan to look stupidly at her. "Don't look so surprised. I've known Seeley for long time and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that the man is nuts over you."

"I think you're way off base Dr. Saroyan."

"Please, call me Cam," she said gently. "I'm not talking to you as your boss right now." Brennan wanted to protest but thought better of it. She decided to try and divert the conversation.

"Is there a specific counselor that I need to see?"

"You have the option of using someone you choose or one that we appoint. I thought you might consider Dr. Sweets." She noticed that Brennan looked uncomfortable.

"When can I let you know?" Cam looked dumbfounded.

"You actually need to think about keeping your job?"

"I wanted to consider my options in seeking counseling. You know that I want to keep my job but you also know how I feel about psychology. I'm not completely comfortable with seeking counseling for something I don't have a problem with."

"Do I need to restate that you were drunk at work? I might expect something like this from Hodgins but never you. I just wish you would talk to me because I am trying to save your ass here."

"I thought you had it all figured out?" Brennan said defensively.

"Oh I believe Booth has played and integral part in all of this but I just don't know the whole story."

"I-I c-can't talk about it Cam," she said in a voice that begged understanding.

"I've know Seeley for a long time and you know my previous relationship with him. He and I are good friends but I can see that he is hurting as much as you are. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Tears threatened to spill from Brennan's eyes as she looked at the woman across from her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened," she said denying the allegation.

"This is tearing you apart Temperance. You are going to lose everything if you don't come to terms with whatever this is." Cam had never called her by her first name and it only served to make the tears fall. Feeling somewhat unsure of herself, Cam went to Brennan and placed her arms around her.

"I never expected anything to hurt like this," she said between sobs. "He promised her would never leave me and he did. He promised…"

Understanding dawned on Cam instantly. She hadn't been completely sure Booth and Brennan had been together but now she was certain. "Why would he leave you? I know he loves you," Cam asked.

"It's my fault because I wouldn't marry him but he knew how I felt about marriage. He swore he understood but then he a-asked…I told him no…"

"It's going to be alright Temperance. You do love him don't you?"

"It doesn't matter Cam. Booth hates me now. He told me that if I loved him I would marry him and to hell with my convictions. I simply proved to him that he wasn't enough for me and he will never forgive me for that. I rejected him just like Rebecca did." Sobs were racking her body and Cam felt compelled to comfort her.

"Did he tell you he hated you?" Brennan shook her head.

"He said he wouldn't do this with me anymore if I refused to commit."

"Why did you refuse? If you love him, why did you tell him no?"

"I don't know Cam. I believed him when he said he would never leave and that he didn't need marriage. It just hurts so much. I should never have let my defenses down because everyone always leaves."

"I wish I had some words of wisdom for you but I don't. I think you should think hard about your feelings for Booth. Think about what you might be able to sacrifice for him. There are always compromises to be made." Cam held her for a bit longer and when the sobs abated she rose from her seat. "I really need to get home now. Please let me know what you decide about the counselor." Cam turned to leave but Brennan's voice halted her at the door.

"Please don't tell anyone about Booth…especially Booth. Promise me you won't say anything to him."  
"I wouldn't betray a confidence Dr. Brennan but maybe you should think about talking to him." With that Cam left the apartment.

Once again she was left alone and feeling the despair that accompanies heartache. There was a small part of her that felt relief from having told someone. The relief was short-lived however when she was once again left by herself to face her feelings. How easy would it be to tell him yes but she had lost her chance at happiness with Booth.

She made a firm resolution to get her life back on track. Though it was impossible to forget Booth she would damn well learn to live without him. _She would get over him._ Three hours later, she lay awake in bed going over the skeletal system in her mind. Technical thinking helped her to avoid emotional memories. Finally it worked and she fell into a deep slumber that had eluded her for weeks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morning came entirely too early for Temperance, who was still veritably exhausted. Indeed she had slept fitfully but she hadn't made up for the restless hours she had spent lately. Finally, having lain awake for several long moments, she crawled out of the bed and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee. It seemed like it had been a long time that she had actually awoke from sleep instead of an alcohol induced stupor and she admitted to herself that she felt better.

After she had showered and had a light breakfast, she decided that she should make a call to Dr. Sweets. Despite his chosen career, in the soft science of psychology, she did like and respect the young man. Over the time she and Booth had spent with Dr. Sweets, they had become very comfortable with their therapy sessions. He was an attentive listener and offered, on occasion, some valuable insight into their behaviors but Temperance was hesitant to counsel with him under the circumstances surrounding the episodes at work.

Sweets also had the idea in his head that she and Booth were some kind of soul mates. She could only imagine how he would gloat if he discovered the true depth of their relationship or what had been their relationship. The deciding factor for calling Dr. Sweets was the fact that she knew he would keep everything confidential. He had proved on numerous occasions that he could be discreet and ethical.

Before she talked herself out of it, she phoned Dr. Sweets office and the secretary quickly greeted her on the other end. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan; I would like to make an appointment." The phone went silent but she soon heard the doctor's voice.

"Dr. Brennan, hello, is there anything wrong?" Sweets asked quickly.

"N-nothing is wrong…really. I n-needed to make and appointment…I-I didn't realize your secretary would send me directly to you."

"We have an appointment scheduled already," he replied.

"Just me," she blurted out. The silence was thick as she waited for him to reply.

"Why? Is there a problem with Booth?"

"This has nothing to do with Booth."

"Dr. Brennan, you know I'm not in private practice. I work for the F.B.I. I'm not sure I can help if it is not in regards to the work you do here."

"I won't be doing any more work there if I don't attend counseling. I'm being required to see someone by the Jeffersonian." Her last words were spoken softly.

"I can meet with you today but not here at the office. Where would you like to meet?"

"Can you just come to my house? I really don't want to talk in a public place. This is humiliating enough as it is."

"I can come by this afternoon, if that's alright."

"I really appreciate your doing this on such short notice."

"I'll see you later Dr. Brennan."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**I wish I could be more regular with the updates but there is so much happening that its just plain hard to get it on paper. I want to say thanks to all of the reviewers!! You make my day. I love the thoughts and suggestions…so please keep them coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

Driving around aimlessly was doing nothing to curb her desire for a drink or Booth. It was her fourth trip down his street before she consciously realized what she was doing. She wanted nothing more than to see Booth but that was not possible.

Brennan passed a small bar and quickly drove into the parking lot. For ten minutes she sat in her car watching the door. There had only been one person enter while she waited. She thought to herself that the drinking had to stop but the sex was also a problem. She knew there was no substitute for Booth but what did it hurt to try?

Finally, she got out of the car and went in. She should have been wary of the small burly crowd that was there but she was focused on a scotch and sweet oblivion. Temperance was completely unaware of the stares that she got as she walked to the bar. Had she took noticed, she might have turned tail and left quickly. The bartender was a tall, dark headed, young man and he smile widely when she came in.

"Gotta say lady, you got some balls comin' into this place." She responded with her order and said nothing else. "Look, this is really not the place for a lady. These guys aren't the kind of crowd…"

"Are you going to fix my drink?" Her tone was cold and hard and she gave him a pointed stare.

"Just tryin' to help," he mumbled. He turned his back to her and fixed the requested drink. "Here you go," he said laying it down in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She felt relief with the first sip. After the small taste, she downed the rest of the scotch and requested another. The bartender looked surprised but filled her order just the same.

Thirty minutes and six drinks later, Temperance was feeling little pain. She was nursing her seventh scotch and thought that she should probably head home. The bar was filling with some unsavory looking characters. Not heeding her advice, she ordered another scotch and a patron came to sit beside her. "This seat taken?" The burly man asked.

"I was just leaving," she slurred slightly.

"No need to do that. Let me by you another drink."

"I think I should quit now." He kept on until she relented to have a drink. She quickly downed her eighth drink. She noticed that another was quickly placed in front of her. The bartender looked at her carefully.

"This is the last call for you sweetheart. Can I call you a cab?"

"I'll give her a lift home Burt."

"Bill leave the lady be. She's obviously had a rough day."

He sneered showing a few missing teeth. "Well I have just the right medicine to help her relax. Burt leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"I told you these guys don't play. Is there someone I can call?"

"Don't go warning her off of me Burt. I ain't never had company like her."

"Sp-special A-Agent Seeley B-Booth." She carelessly threw her phone on the counter. Burt quickly went through the contacts until he found Booth listed. He hit the call button and waited, hoping there would be an answer. After several rings, there was thankfully an answer.

"Bones?"

"Who?" Asked Burt.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Look is the Agent Booth?"

"Yes, where is Bo…I mean Dr. Brennan."

"Pretty lady with killer eyes and auburn hair?'

"Yeah," Booth responded.

"McGill's on…"

"I'll be right there." Booth grabbed his jacket and bolted out of his apartment. It didn't take Booth five minutes to jog down the street to the bar. He walked in knowing the type of cliental that the place catered to. He immediately saw Bones sitting at the bar with a large burly man beside her trying to get lucky.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry I had to work late." Booth smile at her and she looked at him with blurry eyes. He looked at the man beside her and smiled brightly. "Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said holding his hand out for a shake. "Thanks for looking after my wife."

Bill acknowledged him gruffly and took his hand in a quick shake. "All yours buddy," he said and walked back to the table with his buddies.

"Come on Bones. Let's get you out of here."

"I-I'm n-not going any-any-anywhere w-with y-y-you," she said drunkenly. He grabbed her firmly by the arm and hefted her to her feet.

"Temperance, this is not the place to discuss this. There is any number of men in here who would be happy to take you home. You would definitely need to see a health card before that happened." She tried to jerk her arm back. "You may be pissed at me, hell, you might even hate me but I refuse to let anything happen to you. Now come on." He intensified the pressure of his grip and she walked, or more like stumbled out with him.

Once they were outside she stopped walking and tried to pull free of his grip. "M-my care is h-here. I-I can d-dr-drive home."

"Like hell you can! You aren't about to take off in a car. You are drunk off your ass!" He replaced his hand back on her arm and pulled her along towards his apartment.

"Stop!" she yelled. Booth turned around and got right in her face.

"No, you stop Temperance. You want to ruin your career and your life? You're on the edge. Whatever the hell is going on with you is about destroy you." He leaned in as close to her as possible without touching her. "I know I'm the last person you want to see or be with at the moment…"

"You've got th-that r-right." Her speech was difficult to understand but Booth more than got the message when her hand arced in the air and landed on his cheek.

Booth yanked her hard and walked quickly dragging her behind him. She stumbled several times and he slowed his pace. "Why are you doing this?"

"You…" she started and took a deep breath. "left," she finished.

He couldn't say anything to that. He had left but he had felt justified but he had done the one thing he had promised he would never do. "Come one, we're almost here. " He continued to drag her along with him. When he stopped outside his door, he let go of her to unlock his door. He sighed heavily when she started to slide down the wall. Booth caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Come on Bones," he hooked his arm around her waist and guided her inside.

"W-why d-didin't y-you take m-me h-home?" Her speech was becoming increasingly difficult to understand.

"Because you don't need to be alone and because we need to talk about what is going on with you." He watched as her eyes began to close. "I don't think it's going to be tonight though." He reached down to pick her up and carried her to his bed. He undressed her and put an old t-shirt on. She would be pissed when she woke up but he didn't care. If this was his fault he had to fix it. He simply could not stand by and let her destroy her life.


End file.
